Admirers, Stalkers, and Gits, OH MY!
by FredslilAngel
Summary: George and Lee seem to be...well...stalking Angelina.She needs to find a way to get them to stop worshiping the ground she walks on because she's really sick of it.Will her plan work or will it be a disastor waiting to happen? COMPLETED! (I think) R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only the plot, thank you and I hope you enjoy reading!! Please reply too, I'll add a new chapter with every reply!

"New day Angelina, time to start fresh, new feelings about people," I hear as I walk down the stairs and into the common room.

"George, I still don't want to go out with you. You're so annoying." I start walking toward the portrait.

George beats me to it, and swings it open.

"Thanks George, but it's still not going to change anything." I cross my arms as I walk down the hall so George doesn't get any ideas.

As we approach the dinning hall, George walks ahead to open the door. I just roll my eyes. As we walk down to the table, I spot a small opening between Katie and Alicia, with Lee and Oliver sitting on the other side. I squeeze in so I don't need to sit my stalker George.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Katie says cheerfully.

"Hi" I mumble.

"Looks like we have two sleepy heads," Oliver says as Fred, looking dead, pushes between him and Lee.

George, who _was_ eyeing the space between Oliver and Lee before Fred sat, took his place next to Lee.

"So, would you like anything Angie?" Lee asks hopefully.

"Lee, how many times do I have to tell you I hate the name Angie. I don't need anything thought, thanks. Fred, can you pass the cinnamon buns?" I ask.

"Sure" Fred replies.

As Fred picks up the cinnamon buns, Lee gives him a disapproving look. As I take the plate from him, my fingers run over his. It seems as Fred all of the sudden woke up because his eyes shot all-the-way open.

"What's the matter Fred?" Alicia asks.

"Nothing just a shock," he responds looking down at his fingers. I just roll my eyes and smile.

The one thing that bothered me through the whole breakfast was George and Lee starring at me with their dorky smiles and googly eyes, and glaring at Fred with resentment.

"Alicia can you pass the pumpkin juice?" I ask "I'll get it!" George and Lee shout as the race to the pitcher.

"Ah!" Alicia and I shout as pumpkin juice splatters all over us. We could see the whole Slytherin table snickering at us. Lee and George start pelting napkins and towel my way.

"Stop, Stop," I shout, cringing and covering my face with my arm for protection.

"Scorgify" Fred says sleepily, pointing his wand at me.

I was immediately clean. "Thanks Fred," I say as Lee and George stare in disbelief. cough a little help please cough cough now! cough Alicia says

"Scor..." Fred starts, but falls in his pancakes asleep half way through.

Alicia starts coughing and mumbling words of help, but George just replies by saying "You should really do something about that cough, it's getting rather annoying."

Alicia just stares at him in disbelief. "I'll do it myself then." she says irritated, grabbing Fred's wand and cleaning herself off.

When she was clean, she threw the wand back a Fred, which hit him square in the forehead. He instantly woke up with a very muffled, "Angelina."

"Yeah?" I ask, looking at the half awake Fred.

"You're clean. That's good." He recovers.

I just roll my eyes and smile, again.


	2. The Quidditch Game

Thanks for the reviews!!! Oh yea, I forgot to point out that this story was edited by my good friend, Sarah, or retrogal722000. THANKS SARAH!!!!!! Hope you like chapter 2, and keep reviewing!! Oh yea, the disclaimer continues.

Oliver looked down at his watch and exclaimed, "It's almost 8:00, better get off to the Quidditch Pitch."

We all got up, and Oliver walked over to Harry and practically dragged him off the bench. Lee and George rushed to the door, held it open for me, and then let it slam shut on the rest of the team.

"Looks like you have two admirers." Katie says as she caught up with me.

"You must be enjoying all extra attention," Fred said dryly as he caught up too.

"Yeah, it's great," I say sarcastically. "So any of you have any ideas to get them off me?"

"Nope," Katie, Alicia, and Fred say in unison as we enter the locker room.

"Do you need anything Angie?" Lee asked. "No! I hate that name Angie! And what are you doing in here? You're not on the quidditch team." I reply.

"I know bu…" he started.

I cut him off by saying "So leave," and pointed to the door.

"Sorry," Lee said, walking out the door.

Fifteen minutes later the team was circled around Oliver who was giving the usual prep talk. At 8:30, the team zoomed out onto the field.

Lee was in the commentary box saying, "And here's the unbeatable Gryffindor team! First out is Harry Potter, the seeker, followed by Oliver Wood, the keeper, the two beaters, Fred and George Weasley, and the three chasers, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and the beautiful, ever-so-wonderful.."

"Lee!" Prof. McGonagall warned.

"Right, Angelina Johnson. She looks absolutely stunning with her hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her broom is amazing…"

"LEE!!" McGonagall says again.

"Sorry Professor, the balls have been released and the game has started," Lee says.

Most of the quidditch game went rather well, but about half through the game one of the Slytherin beaters hit the bludger right towards me. Of course, George, who was paying more attention to me than the game noticed the bludger. He raced toward me to knock it away. He came so fast, he didn't notice where it was.

He rammed right into me, knocking me off my broom. Fred, who just hit the other bludger off, turned to see this all happen. He zoomed over and caught me just before I hit the ground. "You alright?" he asks me as he places me from his arms and onto his broom.

"Yeah," I say as he flies over to my hovering broom. "Thanks," I swing my leg over my broom. "No problem," Fred says with a smile.

"Angelina!" Katie shouts as I turn to see the quaffle coming my way. I catch it and zoom off to get the goal, which I do.

At the end of the game, Harry caught he snitch and Gryffindor won.

"I'm sorry Angelina," George said after the game. "I would have caught you, but…" George looked at Fred and gave him a disgusted look.

"Angie! Are you okay?" Lee said running into the lock room.

"LEE!! OUT!!" The whole team says in unison. Lee quickly ran out.

"Angelina, you ready to go?" George asks some time later. "Umm, I'll be right there, you can start up." I reply, looking for any excuse not to walk up with him. "Are you sure?" George asks "Yup" I say confidently. "Alright then," George says a little sad.

Now I thought it was just Katie and me left. "So, how long are you gonna wait for?" Katie asked as we headed into the planning room.

Oliver and Fred were sitting there talking. "That was an excellent game today Angelina, are you okay? I thought the game was over when you fell. Good thing Fred caught you, eh?" Oliver said. I looked over to Fred who was blushing uncontrollably. His face was as red, if not redder than his hair.

"Yeah, I'm lucky I have such a great friend and teammate." I reply smiling, and looking at Fred.

"So, do you want to up now?" Katie asks. I look out the window to see how far away George was. "A few more minutes," I respond.

"Can't wait 'till break," Oliver says. "Neither can I," responds Katie.

"Are you guys going to Hogsmeade next weekend?" Oliver asks. I notice him glance over at Katie as he says this.

"Of course," Katie responds with a smile. "Okay, I think it's safe to go up now," I say as I reach for the door. It was the only door I had opened all day.


	3. The Plan

The four of us wandered up to the common room slowly, talking about quidditch practically the whole way.

Once we entered the common room, Oliver took Katie over to an empty corner, I saw Oliver say something, and Katie nod. As their conversation continued, Katie's smile just kept getting bigger and bigger.

I sat down on the couch to work on my homework. Fred did the same, but sat on the opposing couch.

No less than five minutes into work, Fred stood up, gathered his things, walked over to me and said, "Angelina, you always either get O's or E's," Before he could finish, I say, "Sure Fred, I'll help you with your homework. What is it tonight?" Fred sits next to me and says, "Astrology, we have to write why the North Star is always in the same place, and why consolations are so important to magic."

As I was explaining this to Fred, I notice George and Lee walk in.

They sat down in the two arm chairs, and looked disgusted with Fred.

A few hours later, it was time for dinner. On the way down, Katie told me Oliver had asked her to the Yule ball, and to spend the day at Hogsmeade with him.

I could tell Katie was really excited. She had liked Oliver for well, since her third year, but Katie never thought Oliver would be interested in her, especially since she was 2 years younger than him.

All through dinner I was thinking of ways to get George and Lee not to like me.

I thought of going out with them and waiting for them to get bored of me. But what if they got the wrong impression? I could go out with someone else, but who? That's when it hit me, Fred!

He was my best friend, and I could tell George and Lee hated it when I hung around with him. But when to ask him…

All through dinner the plot boiled inside my mind.

Back in the common room, Fred and I started on our homework again. "You know, you should do your homework, it's getting kind of late," Fred said to George and Lee. "Yeah, right, Ang, will you help me with my homework?" George replied. "I'm sorry, but I'm helping Fred right now," I say with a smile.

A few hours later we were both done with our homework. "Angie, George and I are going to bed; would you like me to escort you to your dormitory?" Lee asks "That's alright Lee, I just have to do something real quick, you can head up." I respond. "If you're sure," Lee replied. "Yup,' I say as they walk off toward the boy's dormitory, both sad.

Now everyone was gone, and I had my chance to let Fred in on my idea.

"Fred," I start," I was think of a way to get George and Lee to stop liking my. I thought, what better way than to make them think that I'm going out with someone else, and you're one of my best friends, and I don't know who else to ask. Please do this for me." When I finished, Fred is just standing there staring at me in disbelief.

"Fred?" I ask. "Right," he says at if he just awoke from a trance. "So let me get this straight, you want me to pretend to go out with you, just to get George and Lee away from you?" "Exactly," I say. "I dunno, I'm gonna have to think about this," he responds. "Okay." I sigh.

I gather my books and start to walk over to the staircase, Fred says "Hey Ang."

I turn and say "Yeah?" "Do you want to 'go out' with me? Like to Hogsmeade next weekend?" he asks. "Sure," I sat with a smile, and then we both headed upstairs to get some sleep.


	4. The Plan In Action

The next morning, Fred and I were, as usual, the last ones out of the Gryffindor common room.

It was the first day of my plan. I have told Alicia and Katie, the night before, the whole thing, and I guess they weren't surprised when Fred and I walked into the Great Hall, hand-in-hand.

I guessed Katie had told Oliver because he didn't act to surprised either, but you should have seen the looks on George and Lee's faces.

"So, are you two an um, couple now?" George asked nervously as we sat down. "Yup," I say, smiling secretly at Fred.

The whole week went on like that.

Whenever George and/or Lee saw us, they became terribly irritated.

At the end of the week, we had a Hogsmeade trip, which started school vacation week.

Hogsmeade didn't go that bad, considering I spent the whole day with Fred. We went to the quidditch and joke shop, and the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

When Lee and George saw us together, Fred bought me a flower. He really is acting the part well. George and Lee's faces were priceless when he handed me the flower.

For the rest of the day we walked around and talked. We were sure not to miss Honeydukes, where we bought bags of candy. I was actually kind of sad when the day was over, which surprised me.

After dinner, back at Hogwarts, I asked Katie how her day, or should I say date, went with Oliver. All she said in reply was, "A day that will never be forgotten."

I knew she was really happy to finally have Oliver. Now if I could only find that perfect guy.

Fred and I chatted on the couch for a while, and then we decided we better go off to bed.

"So, Ang, are you going to the ball with anyone yet?" Alicia asked as I settled into my bed. "Nope, you?" I respond. "I'm going with Oliver," Katie says excitedly. "I'm going with Cody Rukes. He's a Ravenclaw 6th year," Alicia said, also excited.

At that moment I felt a bit secluded. I didn't really like anyone, and I didn't think anyone liked me. I knew if anyone asked me, it would be Fred, and he'd only be going with me to trick George and Lee.

As the week leading up to the ball went on, I began to think not even Fred would ask me.

One night, as I was chatting to Alicia by the fire about me not going to the ball with anyone, we heard someone yell, "Oi! Angelina!" "What?" I replied as a reflex.

As I turned, I noticed it was Fred. I also noticed George's face growing pale. "Want to come to the ball with me?" Fred asked.

I wanted to say it's about time he asked me. But I didn't, instead I said, "All right, then."

As I said this George looked as if he was about to throw-up and faint.

I continued my chat with Alicia, which was now about what dress robes we were going to wear, with a smile.


	5. The Yule Ball

The morning of Yule Ball was when we prepared our things needed for it.

This took most of the morning, especially since I was a late starter.

Both Lee and George had dates to the ball, which made me think, if this night went well for them, they may leave me a lone for good. Then Fred and I could stop pretending to go out.

When preparations were finished, it was time for lunch.

After the showers, we applied make-up and started doing our hair.

Only about 15 minutes before the ball started were we ready to slip on our dress robes.

As I look in the full length mirror, and adjusted my dress, I thought I look rather pretty.

I curled my hair, tied half of it up, and then let the rest drape down past my shoulders.

I had on gold eye shadow, and my favorite, Mocha lip gloss.

My dress was crimson with gold lining. It had spaghetti straps, and a V neck. It cut off in a slant, just below my knees. There were gold, sparkly sequins here and there on the dress.

As Katie, Alicia and I walked down the stairs, I could see Fred's and Oliver's eyes widen as they saw their dates.

I too was a bit shocked when I saw Fred. I could tell he really tried to look his best and it paid off. He looked positively handsome. I just wish it were real, and not all a fake.

"Ready to go?" Alicia asked, breaking the silence. "Err... Yeah," I replied.

Katie and Oliver walked down, arms linked, and Alicia walked down alone. Once down there she met Cody.

At first, Fred and I just sat there, then we started chatting I could tell Katie and Alicia were having a great time on the dance floor. I wanted to be out there too, but I didn't think Fred could dance.

As if he could read my thoughts, Fred said, "Angelina, do you want to go dance?" "Sure," I replied standing up. George and Lee saw all this happen, so they too took their dates out onto the dance floor, I could tell this friendly dance was soon going to a dance contest.

As the song grew faster, so did we. I couldn't see much around us, but it seemed people stopped dancing, and started backing away.

All of a sudden, the fast song stopped, and a slow song started. "So, you want to really tick them off?" Fred asks offering his hand. "Sure," I replied taking it again.

We start dancing again, but this time a LOT slower. I looked over and George and Lee, to see f they noticed. They were so engulfed in their dates, they didn't even notice Fred and I.

"Finally, this nightmare is over." I say sighing.

"So, you think going out with me was a nightmare?" Fred ask jokingly, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no, oh you know what I meant," I reply punching his arm. Fred chuckled a little bit at this reaction.

At that moment, I caught his eye. I had butterflies in my stomach, and I quickly looked away. I could barley say word to him the rest of the night.

It was weird, before I always felt comfortable talking to him, but now I couldn't even say a word. He used to be my best friend, someone I could always help me get over loses, but now I thought that was all gone.

A few songs later, the ball was over. I could just barely say good-night to Fred. Gosh I had it bad.


	6. That Night

"That night was short," Katie said sadly as she plopped onto her bed after changing. "I know, it really was" I agree straightening my hair with my wand then throwing it up into a messy bun.

"Angelina, is there something you're not telling us?" Alicia asked slyly.

"What? OH, no, nothing," I quickly lied. I couldn't hold it in any longer, "I…I" I start, but Katie cuts in.

"Ang, you can't."

"Can't what?" Alicia asks.

"I do, and I can't help it, I reply.

"But that wasn't how this was supposed to end," Katie responded.

"What was supposed to end?" Alicia asks really confused.

"I know, but I told you, I can't help it." I say, covering my face with my pillow.

"Can't help what? You guys! Let me in.!" Alicia demanded.

"Fine, but in the common room." Katie agrees.

"Why, there's nobody up here." I say. "Oh, but there will be in 5…4…3…2…1…" When Katie finished, the door burst open, and a bunch of giggling girls walk in.

"Okay, let's go," I agree. Once settled on the couch, Katie said to Alicia, "Okay, it turns out our little Angelina has done the impossible."

"What, she's stopped liking quidditch?" Alicia asks.

"NO way!" I cut in. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Katie says jokingly, ""Ang here fancies someone, and not just anyone, but none other than the famous..."

"Roger Davis? Cedric Diggory? Viktor Krum?" "NO!" I say irritated,

"NO," Katie restarts, "The famous Fred Weasley." Alicia's jaw must have dropped ten feet. I went unbelievably red at this point.

****

Boys Dormitory

"So, how did you night go?" Fred asked George up in their dormitory.

"Eh, can't complain," George shrugged. "You? Oh, why do I even ask? You went with Angelina of course it went perfect."

"I guess," Fred replied. "If only it were for real."

"What do you mean?" George asked intently.

Fred sighed and said, "George don't take this the wrong way." He paused, took a deep breath, then explained all of Angelina's plan, and why she did it.

He finished by saying, "But, it's over now, you can start liking her if you wish."

"Lee and I decided to forget about her. She was never going to like us. Lee fancies the girl he went to the ball with, and as for me. I think I'll try do go out with Alicia Spinnet, but I think I'll try a new approach." George replied.

"Good idea. I think I'm gonna head down to the common just to think for a little while, okay?" Fred asked.

"Yup, fine with me." George said as Fred walked out of the dormitory.

Back in the common room, Alicia and Katie were describing how their night went.

Just then, Fred came thumping down the stairs, and threw himself onto the couch. Alicia, Katie, and I stared at him with a surprised expression. He finally, looked up and exclaimed, "Whoa! How did you three get there?"

"We've been here," Katie responds calmly. "Katie, we have some um… unattended business to attend to," Alicia says, pulling Katie up to the girl's dorms.

At first, Fred and I just sat there in silence. Then we both started "Fred I um…" "Ang.. I think we should talk…um…"

"You first," I say to him. "No, you." He argues.

I give him my puppy- dog pout, and he finally gives in.

"Okay, well," he started slowly, but then it all rushed out. "I was just talking to George, and although he said he was over you, I could tell he really wasn't. I just couldn't lie, so I told him your whole scheme. He looked really upset I just can't do this anymore. I know you want them to like you all, but I just think you should find a new idea. And, on the personal note, I um… I ah… well…" he stumbles," " I care about you and I just don't think it's fair to me. So I think we should just stop," he finally finished.

He let out a deep sign, and looked up at me. He could see the hurt expression on my face, "Ang, I'm so sorry what were you going to say?" Fred asks, a little shy.

All of a sudden, I noticed all the pieces fit, the "shock, the catch, saying yes to my plan, and being such a good actor. The only problem was he wasn't acting, he really fancied me, and now I had no chance with him.

"It's nothing," I say getting up and quickly walking to the stairs. He grabs my arm and says, "Yes it does, everything about you matters to me."

I look at him, then finally sit back down I started slow, "Well, I didn't notice it until tonight, but I mean you've always been my friend, but I never really thought I liked you as anything more. Then, tonight, it… it hit me, I really do have feelings for you. I was going to ask you if we could go out for real sometime, but I guess that's out now. I have to go," I say again, as I for the second time in the past 15 minutes, head for the stairs. 

Fred grabs my arm once again. I turn to see his two blue shimmering eyes, and his gorgeous smile. "You know Angel, I like you're idea better than mine."

"Me too," I respond, as we both lean in for a soft kiss. "Good night," I say softly as we break away, "Good night," Fred replies.

When I reached my bed, I lightly sat and let out a deep sigh. "So, how did that go?" Katie asked smirking.

"Horrible," I reply, "But, we're really going out now."

"That all?" Alicia asked "Well," I start. "I don't kiss and tell." With that, I laid down and fell asleep to Katie and Alicia's giggles.

The next morning was the first in a long time we were both up early, and it was only because we were so happy to see one another.

Of course, the following day, when Katie, Alicia and I had some alone time, I recounted the night before events.

They were interested the whole way through.

Oh, George and Lee were absolutely pissed off at Fred because now we were really going out, and because we'd always kiss good night.

Oh, also, at the Valentines Day ball, everyone knew to stay at least a 50 mile range when Fred and I were dancing.


End file.
